Tradición
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Era una simplona reunión de Dalton y Kurt no pudo evitar ver el anillo de matrimonio en el jodido dedo de Sebastian Smythe. Tal vez sencillamente embarazó a una pobre idiota sin darse cuenta, realmente no se sorprendería.


Disclaimer: Fanfiction hecho por y para fans. No plagio, no lucro.  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Glee.

* * *

**.**

**TRADICIÓN**

**.**

Era una especie de tradición... Bueno, tal vez no una _especie_ sino más bien una tradición de la Academia Dalton por sobre todos los grupos conformados en la escuela y se celebraba religiosamente el día en el cual el club había sido conformado.

Kurt miró a través de la habitación con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz de conocer por lo menos a un puñado de personas allí con las cuales conversar pese a que solo había pasado medio semestre en esta adinerada academia. Wes —quien asintió con su cabeza desde el rincón junto a su esposa— lo había saludado feliz sobre todo por las recientes noticias de que Leslie estaba embarazada de su primogénito y había gritado la noticia apenas llegó, Kurt se sintió feliz por él, más a razón que al parecer las cosas parecían funcionarle por lo menos a él.

Él, a sus veinticinco años, lo único que tenía era el fantasma de su primer amor y una pequeña lista de novios que le siguieron cuando estuvo en la Universidad y ahora en su recién llegada carrera como Diseñador de vestuario masculino.

Las cosas con Blaine no habían terminado demasiado bien si era honesto, al comienzo hicieron todo lo posible para no perderse como mejores amigos, después de todo estuvieron casi dos años juntos primero como amigos y luego como novios y si bien aún había tiempo en que lo echara de menos por montones él pudo ver la razón por la cual se separaron.

El engaño de Blaine y luego su posterior paranoia cuando él llegó a New York pensando que lo estaba engañando con cualquier persona de su Universidad fue mucho estrés para ambos y esa vez decidieron que solo se buscarían cuando realmente hubieran pasado esa etapa de la vida de depender tanto el uno del otro. Aún hablaban, quizás no como mejores amigos, pero Kurt hacía un punto de juntarse por lo menos una vez cada dos meses para actualizarse y pasar el tiempo.

La junta anual de los Warblers estaba en su pleno apogeo, la bandera de Dalton estaba izada en una esquina junto a la bandera del Club Glee, un Warbler en todo su esplendor; Aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido Kurt pensaba que era francamente irónico que fueran tan pomposos en algunas cosas.

Esta era la tercera vez que había asistido a la reunión, no fue a la segunda porque había terminado con Blaine y en la tercera solo había aparecido por media hora antes de darse cuenta que realmente no podía estar en la misma habitación que Blaine por lo menos ese tiempo.

Kurt sonrió apenas encontró a Jeff en una esquina alejándose de su novia con una suave sonrisa.

—¡Kurt, tanto tiempo! —sonrió tranquilamente antes de asentir.

—Sí, la vida en NYC por fin me soltó un poco para poder venir a ver a mi papá y aprovechar de pasar por Dalton, esta reunión siempre es muy agradable.

Y lo era, habían varias personas alrededor de los setenta años quienes estaban en una esquina hablando y sonriendo suavemente, después de todo Dalton era toda tradición y realmente no debería sorprenderle ver a generaciones aquí aunque siempre lo lograba cuando vio al bisabuelo, abuelo, padre e hijo aquí cuando se juntaron con claro orgullo de seguir la tradición familiar.

—Me enteré que comenzaste una pequeña firma en Soho—dijo con una suave sonrisa mirando a la multitud obviamente revisando si su novia todavía andaba por allí.

—Sí, estoy siendo patrocinado por la firma de Armani—agregó con inmensa alegría en él, después de todo conseguirse apadrinado por una gran industria de la moda no era cualquier cosa.

—¿Enserio? —dijo fijando sus ojos en Kurt nuevamente—, ¡Eso es tan genial, Kurt! ¡Muchas felicidades! No puedo creer que por fin lo hayas hecho, ya sabes. Estoy tan feliz por ti—era como una pequeña bola de felicidad que se estrelló contra él abrazándolo y Dios que se sentía bien, tener a alguien quien apreciaba su esfuerzo aunque sea un poco.

Jeffrey siempre fue tan buena persona.

—Gracias, me costó mucho pero lo hice—no pudo evitar sonar orgulloso de sí mismo—. Pero basta de mí, dime qué ha sido de tu vida.

—Bien... Fui a Columbia como bien sabes, estudié Negocios para hacerme cargo de la empresa de papá, y si bien no es lo mío, ahora que todo está estable puedo por lo menos buscar una carrera que me gusta... Ahora estoy estudiando Fotografía. Rita, mi novia, la conocí en la Universidad pero ella estudia Artes, nos topamos en un ramo y sucedió...

Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Conversaciones iban y venían en su dirección completamente abstraído hasta que fuertes risas se escucharon en el otro lado de la sala, su curiosidad no había mermado desde la escuela secundaria así que cuando se giró a mirar le sorprendió ver a Sebastian Smythe en un pequeño grupo de chicos riéndose suavemente de algo que alguien había dicho.

—Oh...

Jeff lo miró unos segundos mirando claramente su expresión, se le había olvidado por completo que aquel idiota estaría aquí.

—Supongo que a pesar del tiempo no has podido olvidar esos incidentes—no había crítica allí, sino más bien una pequeña aceptación que al parecer no le caía muy bien.

—¿Me culpas?

—En lo absoluto, Sebastian era después de todo el mayor idiota que pudo haber existido en ese tiempo... Solo digo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y doy fe de ello, él ha cambiado para bien—Jeff le sonrió sinceramente antes de dejarlo cuando se acercó su novia con una pequeña despedida en dirección al grupo.

Al parecer ellos eran los Warblers que ingresaron cuando Blaine y él se fueron y todos estaban muy unidos por lo que podía escuchar. Jeff llegó a saludar efusivamente a todos presentando a su novia con una gran sonrisa antes de sumarse a los temas y quizás estaba un poco más entusiasmado de lo que correspondía mirando la escena cuando se fijó en el no tan discreto anillo en el dedo anular de Smythe.

Estaba casado.

¿Quién sería el idiota que se casaría con él? Y no pudo evitar pensar que para alguien quien no hacía parejas como lo era Sebastian, casarse se suponía que estaba vedado... Tal vez era una pobre mujer que dejó embarazada en una fiesta y sus padres lo obligaron, pero no podía evitar notar lo feliz que parecía incluso para estar solo.

—No pareces muy feliz—dijo una voz a su lado y giró su cuerpo para hacerle cara al hombre que estaba plantado a su costado. Era un poco más corto que él.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo arqueando una ceja.

—No pareces muy feliz con él—dijo señalando con la mano en dirección a Sebastian.

—No... Él fue un idiota cuando yo iba en secundaria, casi cegó a mi novio de ese tiempo y digamos que fue un poco enfático en meterse en sus pantalones.

El extraño se río suavemente antes de tomar champagne con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso suena como él—respondió sin abandonar la suave mirada de su rostro, quizás fue por eso que Kurt se fijó un poco más.

—Tú no eres de por acá—indagaba suavemente.

—Nop, soy de Inglaterra realmente. Vine aquí acompañando a mi pareja, para luego irnos a New York por trabajo de él.

—¿Solo él trabaja? —dijo arqueando una ceja. Kurt nunca antes se había topado con un gay quien era oportunista así que realmente le sorprendía.

El británico se río un poco más fuerte esta vez.

—Ojalá. No, solo me tomé unos días para acompañarlo, no hemos visto a sus amigos desde que nos casamos y esta sería una buena oportunidad.

—Oh, no viven aquí.

—No, él está haciendo una pequeña entrevista. Es escritor realmente, está aquí por eso. Yo soy el idiota que se hace cargo de las excentricidades y rarezas sexuales del escritor, ya sabes cómo los artistas pueden ser.

La conversación fue mejorando desde allí, una parte de Kurt deseaba que este maravilloso hombre no estuviera casado pero era imposible omitir la sonrisa cuando hablaba de su esposo.

Su nombre era Harry, Harry Potter. Era nacido, criado y educado en UK, conoció a su pareja cuando ambos habían viajado a Francia para visitar a la familia, al parecer el hermano adoptivo de Harry tuvo que irse a vivir con su suegra luego de que su esposo murió y su mujer estaba muy preocupada por su madre y hermana quien aún vivía con ellos.

—No me malentiendas, Fleur es un amor—dijo con una sonrisa—, y estoy más que feliz de ayudarla con su transición, sé lo difícil que es decir adiós sin estar realmente preparado.

Kurt tampoco lo pudo negar.

Ellos se toparon en una pequeña cafetería cuando él le botó sin querer el escrito en el cual estaba trabajando tan arduamente.

—Te juro que si no le hubiera prometido ayudarlo a hacerlo todo de nuevo me hubiera matado en ese preciso momento. Estaba tan enojado. Ahora me rio pero en ese momento lo único que quería era morirme de la pena, él insiste que fue mi estrategia para casarme con él y hacerlo _no elegible_ para la comunidad gay... —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad si podrías decirme?

—Como todo hombre, mi querido amigo, cuando me di cuenta que él follaba tan condenadamente bien lo conquiste por el estómago. Digamos que él nunca podrá tomar ni comer en ninguna cafetería sin acordarse de que en casa tiene a un hombre que lo hace mil veces mejor.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse ante esa declaración, y Harry se carcajeó con él. Él era como todo europeo, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y desordenado como si no se hubiera molestado en peinarlo, y si bien Kurt le molestaba un cabello tan enredado no pudo evitar que luciera bien en él. Tenía unos ojos sorprendentemente verdes tras esas gafas que claramente favorecían su rostro, piel de alabastro —quizás no tan pálida como la de él pero definitivamente nívea—, y un cuerpo entallado que solo ajustaba con ese traje que claramente tenía que ser un D&G.

—... Y ahora estoy aquí—murmuró mirando de lejos cómo Blaine hablaba con Nick y Thad en el mesón de buffet. Su corazón realmente se retorcía cuando lo veía tan feliz y con sus rizos ya no reprimidos en su cabeza.

—Sabes, puede que para ti sea un extraño—dijo Harry cuando él le había escupido sus tripas hace solo un momento—, pero te voy a dar un consejo que me aseguró mi felicidad con un hombre maravilloso—esa sonrisa, tan enamorada, tan devota... El muy bastardo realmente tenía suerte.

Mucha suerte.

—Si hicieras caso a todas esas personas que dicen cosas malas de una persona nadie haría amigos, o se enamoraría. Si nunca aprendes a perdonar te quedas estancado, pero sobre todo—dijo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, haciendo énfasis en sus siguientes palabras—: Si no eres capaz de seguir tus instintos, tu corazón, nunca serás capaz de ser feliz. Si no arriesgas no ganas, ¿no lo crees? La gente cambia con el tiempo, maduras, te das cuenta que las cosas que querías ya no eran las mismas, o las cosas que dejaste ir realmente no querías abandonarlas... Dime tú, Kurt, ¿alguna vez un hombre te hizo tan feliz como Blaine?

Harry lo dejó allí mirando la mesa donde su sonriente ex-novio intentaba mirarlo de reojo antes de sonreírle y alzarle la copa claramente invitándolo a conversar. Como el Blaine que conocía tan bien caminó rápidamente como un cachorro excitado y le sonrió luego de abrazarlo y comenzar a hablar de todas las cosas que se enteraron en esa reunión.

—¡Pero no vas a creer esto! —dijo ya cuando la tarde estaba avanzada y parte de los invitados comenzaban a irse.

—¿Qué?

—Sebastian resultó que fue a NYU pero no para estudiar Derecho, sino Literatura Creativa. Me enteré que de hecho ya tiene un Best Seller en Inglaterra y vino a probar aguas a New York, y también está casado, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Y Kurt, entonces, miró a donde antes estaba el grupo de Sebastian con inquietud y no pudo dejar de estar sorprendido al ver esa sonrisa tan amorosa en la cara de él, con ojos brillantes, postura relajada y el anillo ahora le parecía más brillante que nunca cuando una mano ajena estaba entrelazada con ella y unos familiares ojos le guiñaron antes de seguir la conversación con el que ahora Kurt reconocía como marido.

Quizás por eso más que nadie Kurt creyó en que si Sebastian Smythe de todos los hombres del mundo podría conseguir la felicidad pese a todas sus idioteces de adolescencia, Kurt también debería aprender a enfrentar sus demonios de temer salir herido y por fin hacer caso a lo que quería pero hacerlo bien, con ganas de que funcionara.

Quería a Blaine y fue por eso que cuando lo miró supo que era ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué te parece una taza de café en Lima Bean? Tal vez aún existe.

Blaine lo miraba fijamente antes de asentir sonriendo.

—Claro. ¿Ahora?

—No podía imaginar un momento mejor.

* * *

**Notas**: Sé que no es el mejor One-shot que he hecho, pero realmente quiero comenzar a escribir de nuevo aunque sean historias cortas, ya sabes, para acostumbrarme a esto nuevamente. Hace tiempo siquiera actualizo así que espero que les guste un poco.

Estoy es más para decir que no he muerto. Solo andaba de parranda.


End file.
